Ghost of you
by wondering why i
Summary: Draco and Lucius go fight in the last battle but are on opposite sides. Who will survive? Father or Son? Oneshot.


**Title: **Ghost of You

**Summary: **Draco and Lucius go fight in the last battle but are on opposite sides. Who will survive? Father or Son?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Harry Potter.

**A/N:** Just another oneshot that I thought of while watching the video 'Ghost of you' by My Chemical Romance. If you've seen the video you'll know where the idea came from.

**Beta:** Catmint

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ghost of You

_I never said I'd lie in wait forever  
If I died we'd be together now  
I can't always just forget her  
But she could try _

_At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I?   
Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever ever..._

Narcissa watched in silence as her son and husband prepared for the war. Contrary to what people thought, the three of them loved each other dearly, but a Malfoy does not show emotion, or at least not in public. She watched as her son nervously paced the room. He was young, smart and handsome and had so much to live for. The thought that he could soon be lost to her forever was enough to make her sick, but she remained strong for her only child.

A child. That's what he was. Draco was about to do something that no child should even have to consider. She turned her gaze to her husband who sat at his desk finishing a little paperwork. "Precaution," he had told her. She may never see him again, and he chooses to do paperwork. She knew she would lose one of them in this bloody war, if not both. What was there to live for if she lost her son and husband? Who was she without them?

She watched as Lucius gave his son a proud smile. Lucius was proud of his son, but only because he thought that Draco was on the Dark side. Draco had joined the Light side in his fifth year. Knowing that the two people she loved the most were on opposite sides of the war made it harder on her, but she remained strong for them. They didn't need a wife and mother who showed weakness. Malfoys, after all, were not weak. Had she not loved Lucius so much, the 'Malfoy Code of Conduct' would have been flushed many years ago.

The moment Narcissa had been dreading arrived when Lucius stood up silently and announced that he was ready to leave. She shakily stood up and walked over to her husband, who took her in his arms. After a moment, he gave her one final kiss before allowing her to turn to Draco. She took one look into the eyes of her son, which were level with hers, and couldn't help it when a tear fell down her pale cheek. Draco wiped it away before giving his mother a tight hug. When he pulled away, he gave her a kiss on the forehead. More tears flowed out of her eyes. It took everything in her to keep from yelling for them to stay with her where they would remain safe. Draco wiped the falling tears before Lucius put his hand on his son's shoulder. With one final week smile, he disapparated with Draco at his side, bringing them to the war.

_Get the feeling that you're never  
All alone and I remember now  
At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies  
She dies _

_At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me_

The second they arrived, Draco and Lucius ducked as a curse flew over their heads. They both swore. Turning around, Lucius shot a curse at an Order member, missing him by less than an inch. Draco shot a Stunning spell at Crabbe Senior, causing his friend's father to fall to the ground with a thump. All around the vast battlefield, people could been seen sending along with dodging curses of all kinds, some people luckier then others. Turning around, Draco spotted the Weasley twins back-to-back trying to fight off three Death Eaters. Draco sent a Body Binding curse at one of them and disarmed another, leaving the towering Death Eater, Goyle Senior, looking quite useless and confused.

"Thanks mate!" one of the twins yelled. Draco didn't have time to answer because he had to duck a curse coming at him accidentally sent by Ron.

"Bloody hell, Weasley! You're not suppose to hit your own!" he yelled annoyed with the red head.

"Sorry!" Ron yelled, turning scarlet at his bad aim.

Draco hissed as a curse sent to him opened a long deep gash on his arm. He spun around to find Pansy.

"Traitor!" she hissed, attempting to curse him again but failing.

"Bitch!" he hissed back, sending a curse that sent her flying into a tree and leaving her unconscious. 'No more Mr. Nice Guy.' Draco thought to himself. It was time to start using more powerful spells. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone raising his or her wand. Seeing it was Pansy's father, he beat him to it.

"Avada Kedavra!" he shouted. He had no intention of dying at the hands of a furious father, for Draco was sure he had seen him send his daughter flying into a tree. The dark side didn't like traitors so Draco would have to be extra heartless and careful if he were to survive.

For the next twenty minutes, Draco was stuck in a duel with one of the younger followers that he failed to jinx. Tripping over his own two feet, the other fell, allowing Draco to finish him off. Draco stole a quick glance at his watch. They had already been here two hours and his father still thought they were on the same side. For that, Draco was thankful. Looking to his left, Draco spotted Ron lying on the ground attempting to retrieve his wand. Draco ran over to him to help. Draco handed him his wand and fixed his sprained ankle before they both went back to fighting.

What happened next happened so fast that Draco had no time to think properly. Turning around, he spotted his father about to, no doubt, kill Hermione. She had her back turned to him as she was fighting Blaise, who soon dropped to the ground. Draco called out to her and she spun around, as did Lucius upon recognizing the voice. Without thinking, Draco raised his wand yelling the Killing Curse. Hermione looked shocked and Draco terrified, rooted to where he stood. Lucius's eyes opened in terror as the curse sent by his son hit him square in the chest. He hit the ground, his last thought being of his son's betrayal. Draco stared at his wand in horror.

"No, no, no," he whimpered, looking at his father and then his wand, frantically shaking his head. His mood quickly turned to rage. "NO!" he yelled before shooting curses at every Death Eater that had the misfortune of crossing his path. His rage only increased the power of his magic.

It wasn't until after another few hours of fighting, with the Light side now in the lead, when Voldemort decided it was time to make an appearance. 'This is it,' Draco thought. 'This is the final moment'. Draco immediately scanned the now less-populated field for The Boy Who Lived. How was Harry, an eighteen-year-old with only eight years of magical experience, going to kill him when the man - if you could call him that - was protected against every type of magic you could think of?

The Muggle way, of course. Draco watched, stunned, as Harry drove the Gryffindor sword through Voldemort's back, piercing his heart. His loud screech caused the field to silence as all the attention was turned to Harry Potter and the Dark Lord, who quickly fell to the ground. Harry stared at the motionless body as all the remaining Death Eaters disapparated to safety.

They had won.

They had bloody _won_!

Everybody gathered around Harry. All but Draco were tending to the Golden Boy. A few parted to go check on the injured that lay on the ground. Draco's eyes fell on his father's body. He dragged his feet over to where it lay before falling to the ground and burying his face in his father's shoulder as he sobbed uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry," he cried. "I'm so sorry." Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder. He stiffened and turned to see who it was. When he saw her, his sadness turned to fury. "What?" he hissed to Hermione, eyes as cold as ice.

"Draco, I'm-"

"Don't!" he shouted, cutting her off. He didn't want to hear from her about how she was sorry for his loss and grateful that he had saved her life. He had known the chances of something like this happening, but it still didn't make it any easier. Looking over Hermione's shoulder, he saw Harry looking at Lucius before directing his gaze to Draco. His eyes were filled with understanding. Harry knew what he was feeling. Harry walked over and knelt down next to the blond. Draco took one look into Harry's emerald eyes before collapsing into his open arms. Harry held onto him while the Slytherin cried in his shoulder.

"I know," Harry whispered softly into the silky blond hair. "I know," he repeated while gently rocking the boy.

After a good fifteen minutes of crying, Draco pulled away. Harry wiped away the remaining tears. Draco's face was red and his eyes were puffy. Harry took Draco's hand and placed it on Lucius's arm. "Take him home, and go be with your mum," Harry gently said.

Draco nodded. "Can I owl you?" he asked in barely a whisper. He knew he would need a friend to talk to and Harry would be able to help make it better. The ones he used to call friends were either dead or would hate him for his betrayal.

"Of course. Now go rest," Harry added.

"How can you still think of others after what you've been through?" Draco asked. Harry just smiled softly. Draco gave a weak smile before leaving for Malfoy Manor.

_If I fall…  
If I fall down _

_At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home_

When Narcissa looked up, tears of joy and sadness came pouring out when she saw her son alive but her husband dead. She gracefully fell to her knees next to them and took Draco into her arms.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. It was an accident…" he cried into her shoulder. He was surprised to see that there were still tears coming.

"It's not your fault. It's over now," she soothed.

"Voldemort's dead," he whispered into her shoulder. "We won the fight."

It may have been a victory for the Light side but it was still a loss for the Malfoys and all the people who had lost loved ones. It was a time for celebration and mourning that would go down in history.

_Never coming home  
Never coming home  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna..._


End file.
